


Guess It's Been A Long Time

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Tessa and Tseer used to be close in a different way, once upon a time.





	Guess It's Been A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from White Lie by Jhameel

"Leaving already?" Tseer asked, yawning and looking like he was trying to decide if he was uncomfortable enough to get out of bed

"I've gotta," Tessa sighed, putting on her armor, "I have an early morning."

"Again?"

"Yeah, things are picking up with the whole...advertisements and...things."

Tseer snickered, "And they need Tessa for the posters?"

Tessa grimaced, "I hate those things."

"You look good in them." Tessa gave him a flat look and he held up his hands in surrender, "I mean it!" She softened then, interrupting her getting-dressed procedure to lean in and nuzzle her face against Tseer's. With the beak, kissing wasn't exactly the simplest matter, but nuzzles were always on the docket, and Tseer made a pleased sound low in the back of his throat, his hand coming up to caress her face and card through her hair.

"Sure you can't stay a little longer?"

She was very seriously considering it. But she heaved a sigh and, with a matter of will, pulled back to continue dressing.

"I wish I could. But next time we see each other..." She paused, because even now, the words were too big to say, clogging her throat with emotion.

"Next time we see each other," Tseer replied, as if confirming a plan Tessa hadn't made. How could he? He didn't know. She couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. She could tell him next time.

But next time never came. Tessa got absorbed into her work, trapped into it, honestly, and it was only with far too much time and a lot of effort that she was able to poke her head out to see about rekindling what once was. She found that Tseer was busy with his bodyguarding job, his focus on that, and all sparks….not gone, but intentionally ignored. It didn't help that there was a great deal more interference. It wasn't just them and Corra anymore, and the work they were doing was getting more and more involved and dangerous. And then Tessa met Ai. And then something else. And then something else again.

By the time they got around to having that conversation, it was some years and two relationships too late. She walked with Tseer, bitterly explaining why she hated his boyfriend so much more than she really should, and he sympathized, he understood. Oh, things could have been so different if she'd only said her piece that night, instead of waiting.

Clearing the air helped a little. She loved her girlfriend like she never could have imagined loving anyone, even Tseer, and he really was so in love with Wyatt, Tessa's bad opinion of the sorceror aside.

Time had marched on and left their romance, unexplored, in its wake. There was no changing that. The best they could hope for was to salvage their friendship. They had a robot to move, after all. And a world to save.


End file.
